


Finding My Way Back To You

by alltheglowingeyes



Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [36]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, idk what else to add oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglowingeyes/pseuds/alltheglowingeyes
Summary: Nico gets badly injured and begins to really understand just how much the people around him care about him.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861492
Comments: 14
Kudos: 185





	Finding My Way Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon user Boop on FF.Net:  
> You know what we need? A good Nico takes a blade for Will in battle. Maybe Nico falls into a coma or something? Maybe this is how they get into a relationship or the first I love you?
> 
> Thank you for the prompt! I kind of started writing this and just ran with it, so some of the details differ from the prompt oops. But yee.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> \- alltheglowingeyes

Nico knew he wasn't conscious. And yet... he wasn't dead either. It was like he was a ghost of some sort, simply watching everything happening around him, while being outside of his body. It reminded him of what happened to demigods during their prophetic dreams, but one look at his bandaged and sallow body on an infirmary cot solidified his theory that this wasn't some dream.

He wasn't sure how long he was out for. The last thing he had remembered was fighting a cyclops in the city after he and Will went on a medical supply haul. The cyclops was going to bash Will’s head in, and before he couldn’t even think, he dove in the way of the club, receiving a hefty blow to the chest. Without a physical body tying him down, time felt like it did during dream travel - as though it was stretching on forever and yet moving by faster than he could think.

He saw his friends come and go from his bedside. Lou Ellen and Kayla sat by his side, quietly talking to each other as they stared at his unmoving body with worry. Cecil stopped by at one point, simply sitting in silence and keeping Nico company as he read a book. Miranda and Billie from Demeter came and placed some flowers next to him (*figures, the one time they can't die is when he's out cold*), with Sherman from the Ares Cabin standing towards the back looking a little awkward. He even watched Percy and Annabeth come and go, much to his surprise. They were supposed to be in the city, participating in their senior year, and yet the two spent a day by Nico's side, taking turns just talking to him. 

However, the most painful to watch was Will. The son of Apollo spent hours hovering around Nico's side, only leaving when other demigods came to visit or his siblings pulled him away. Nico didn't understand it. Sure, he and Will were close, but at the end of the day, he was sure Will had other people in his life who were more important than him.

The realization of how far Will's care went came one night as Nico watched their friends trying to urge Will to get some rest. Nico felt his own life force thinning, realizing that the remaining tethers to his mortal body were snapping. It was a matter of time before he would return to the Underworld, straight to his room in his father's palace. He had a sinking suspicion Will knew this too as the son of Apollo continuously lashed out at the other demigods.

"I'm  _ not  _ leaving him. Y'all can get some sleep if you want, but I need to keep trying," he hissed, swatting away Kayla's hand on his shoulder.

Austin, standing to Will's left, glared at his older brother. "You're not doing him any good just sitting here moping. Even a few hours of sleep and I guarantee that you will be able to think of something to help him much easier."

Lou Ellen nodded, standing near Nico's body as she gently pushed some of his limp hair off his cold forehead. "You can't do this to yourself, Will. Di Angelo wa- is the number one proponent for you actually taking breaks. You really want to go against that?"

Will's posture was rigid as he glared at the demigods around him, "Shut  _ up _ , please. He's  _ dying _ \- dying in front of all of us, and there's nothing I can do. He- I... I'm the reason he's here right now. If he dies... if he dies it's another person on  _ my  _ fucking conscience who died trying to save my sorry ass. So just  _ fuck off  _ and let me work, ok?" the son of Apollo declared, voice rising.

The other demigods were quiet, all their expressions a mixture of pity and pain as they seemed to think of what to say. Nico himself didn't know what to think as he watched Will curl in on himself, breathing slightly erratic. 

Before anyone else could say anything, Percy and Annabeth entered the room. Annabeth was carrying a book, looking ready to start reading off something to everyone, when she seemed to take in the atmosphere of the room. Percy glanced at Cecil, who stuck his chin out at Will. Mouthing a silent *oh*, he seemed to ask silently for the room. Cecil nodded, mumbling to Austin and the others to leave. The other demigods left, leaving Will alone and next to Nico.

Percy moved next to Will, looking a little awkward in regards to what to say. Annabeth seemed to understand this as she crouched in front of the son of Apollo, taking his hands gently in her own. She spoke softly, to the point that Nico had to strain to hear.

"Will? Can you talk to us, please?" she murmured. Nico saw Will's breathing calm down a little as Annabeth rubbed the backs of his hands in a soothing motion. He wondered vaguely for how long the two had been friends, but pushed the thoughts to the side as he waited to hear Will's response.

"I can't- I don't want him to die... I can't handle it, Annabeth. It’s like- same as L-Lee..." he whimpered, blinking furiously. Nico felt his heart wrench at the comparison, remembering Will mentioning his older brother dying after taking a hit from a giant to save Will. Meanwhile, Annabeth tutted quietly as Percy placed a comforting hand on Will's shoulder.

"He's going to be ok, Will. I know... it might feel like empty words, but Nico is one of the strongest people I have ever met. He's going to do everything he can to come back to us, to  _ you _ ."

Percy hummed, speaking up for the first time, "It might feel impossible, but you have to trust in him. You're doing everything you can, man; hell, you're tearing yourself apart to save him," he said, gesturing to Will's blistered and burned hands ( _ how Nico hadn't noticed, he had no idea _ ). "You need to take care of yourself and  _ get some rest _ ."

Will was quiet for a few seconds. "One hour," he finally said. Annabeth narrowed her eyes.

"Eight."

"Three."

"Seven."

"Four."

"Five?"

"Four or I'm disregarding this entire conversation," Will warned. Annabeth just sighed, smiling lightly at Will despite everything.

"Better than nothing I supposed. But you go to bed right now. Percy and I will keep an eye on him for a bit, and we can call Kayla or Austin if there's something really wrong."

Will hesitated, "Can I... I want to sleep here, he mumbled, gesturing to the cot next to Nico's unconscious body. Annabeth's smile grew by just a touch, locking eyes with Percy over Will's shoulder as the two shared a look that Nico didn’t understand.

"Of course. Now c'mon," she whispered, leading Will to the cot. The son of Apollo rubbed his eyes, mumbling quietly to himself as Annabeth tucked him in. In a few minutes, Will was passed out, snoring softly, as Annabeth moved to Nico's side once more, Percy sitting in Will's chair.

"Do you... is he really going to be ok?" Percy asked after a few moments of silence. Annabeth pursed her lips, expression pained.

"I don't know. He just..." she sighed quietly. "Nico, if you're somehow listening to us,  _ please _ , come back."

Nico felt something tug in his chest, swallowing thickly. Before he could even try to do anything, a voice spoke from behind him. "The daughter of Athena seems quite sincere with her words. The question is are you going to listen?"

Nico turned around, his surroundings melting into darkness before finding himself face to face with his father. He was in the palace, standing in front of the Lord of the Underworld's throne.

Overcoming his initial shock, he cleared his throat, bowing slightly, "Father."

Hades nodded, frowning slightly. "So? What do you choose?" he asked, straight to the point as always.

Nico blinked, still disoriented by what was happening. "What exactly do you mean? What choice do I have? If I die, well, I die."

Hades sighed, looking slightly annoyed for having to explain. "Well, that much is obvious. Have you questioned your state right now? Why you can observe your friends and yet are still out of their reach?"

Nico nodded carefully, "My life force is still tethered to my being, but it's fading."

Hades hummed in agreement, "Yes. Now, that healer friend of yours, the son of Apollo? Quite notorious here in the Underworld. The number of souls that boy has pulled out of Thanatos' grasp has only been rivaled by Asclepius in the past. Impressive, really."

Nico felt a twinge of pride at his father's words, but forced himself to focus on the rest of the explanation.

"His healing skills have kept you tethered to your mortal body. The only reason you have survived for so long is because of him. But now, the decision for what happens next is up to you. Choose life, and I will restore your soul to your body. However, it will be a long process to recover, if it is even possible. Your injuries are severe enough that the effects could be...  _ permanent _ . Choose death, and I will ensure your transition is as easy as possible. You will be free to roam the grounds of the Underworld and may wait for your friends' time to come to an end. The choice is yours, my son. You must decide now."

For a second, the temptations of death overwhelmed him. His fight for survival would be over. He would finally be at peace, able to enter Elysium, maybe even finally meet his  _ mama _ . But he remembered Annabeth's words and Will's sheer agony, along with all the other prayers from the other visiting demigods and knew better.

"I have to return. That's my decision," he announced to his father. Hades' expression was unreadable as he nodded curtly.

"As you wish. I will send you back."

Nico waited for a moment, noticing his father's eyes flickering with some sort of emotion as he spoke up, "Do try to avoid making another...  _ permanent _ trip down here," he finally murmured. Before Nico could say anything, his father waved his hand. Nico saw light, and then he was suddenly back in the infirmary.

He was laying on his back, struggling to open his heavy eyelids. After spending so long floating and being non-corporeal, it felt weird to be back in his physical body, almost as though his skin was weighing him down. Still, he made an effort to wake himself up, a slight whimper escaping his throat as he felt a flash of pain from his side from his minimal movements.

The reaction was immediate. He heard Annabeth speaking loudly and footsteps running out of the infirmary. Rustling came from the cot next to him as he felt hands holding both of his own, the warmth comforting. 

As he slowly began to process everything around him, demigods streamed in. His friends were all clamoring over him, some shedding a few tears. He tried to take in everything, but he was still exhausted. After a few minutes of chaos, a voice cut through the crowd. 

"I think he needs a minute," Annabeth announced, already shooing Percy out of the room. The others were herded out until the room was near empty. He noticed Annabeth step out, smiling at someone next to him as he realized he was once again alone with Will Solace.

Nico spoke up quietly, voice a little hoarse, "Hey."

Will was silent, and for a second Nico wasn't sure if he hadn't actually said anything. Then he realized Will's shoulders were shaking, tears tracking down his face. Nico felt slightly alarmed, trying to figure out what to say.

"Uh, hey. I'm ok... why are you, um...?"

Will shook his head, wiping his face madly, "'M sorry. I'm just so glad you-you're ok. I thought you were going to..." his voice trailed off, but Nico knew what he meant.

Nico tried to sit up a little more comfortably, immediately wheezing in pain at the movement. Will eyes widened, forgetting any emotions overwhelming himself as he started questioning Nico.

"Where does it hurt? Do you want some more ambrosia? Actually, I should probably wait before giving you any... if you need it though, I can give you some painkillers? I-".

Nico waved his hand dismissively, glancing nervously at Will. "It's fine. I just..." he wasn't sure if it was the growing pain or simply his tired mind, but suddenly he felt an overwhelm of emotions. "I'm really sorry, Will. I missed you and... it wasn't your fault. I know you were blaming yourself, but I swear that it was  _ my  _ decision. It shouldn't be on your shoulders."

Will looked stunned, sniffling slightly, "H-how do you know all of that?"

Nico winced, sighing, "It'll take too long to explain, but I promise I'll tell you later."

Will sat down in the chair near Nico's bed, body slumped over in clear exhaustion. He didn't say anything more; he didn't have to. Instead, he simply took Nico's cold hand in his own, holding it tight, as if letting go would mean losing Nico all over again.

Nico matched Will’s grip, savoring the physical tether that seemed to ground his existence. He had no idea what sort of physical traumas he would have to deal with from his injuries, but in that moment, he was content to just enjoy Will’s presence. And when Will nodded off, still holding his hand, he squeezed the older boy’s hand a little tighter.

Yes, his life could be full of pain in the foreseeable future, but it was worth it if he could have even a second longer with Will and his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> How was this? IDK, maybe the ending was a little fast, but I didn’t really want this to stretch on too long. Thank you for the prompt, again!
> 
> Leave any requests/headcanons, if you want!
> 
> You can follow me on my tumblr @alltheglowingeyess for updates on multichapter fics/a compiled list of my one-shots/random Riordanverse shit, or to just say hi. :)


End file.
